Yearbook Scribbles
by that drama queen
Summary: A Kimbie oneshot where Alex learns that there's more to a person than a reputation and that Kim is not just an emotionless Wallercontrolled Cougar Radio DJ who doesn't care about anyone else but herself...


**[Disclaimer]** _I don't own Radio Free Roscoe or any of its characters except for Alexandra (Alex) Strong...bleh! Don't sue me..._

**[Author's Note]** _Shoutout to Diane who issued this five day Kimbie challenge after I issued her a five day Rolex challenge (that's Robbie and Alex, truly the best of both worlds). Check her profile out for the Rolex fic she wrote. Her pen name is donnatellaMarks and she wrote this cute Dylan/Marco fic if you're a Degrassi fan._

---

It was the last week of school and everyone had their yearbooks. No one was really paying attention in class anymore. Everyone was too caught up in getting signatures in their yearbooks and writing the right thing. Alex was no exception. She had a handful of signatures from her friends in the tenth grade and she wrote a few words in a few yearbooks but when it came to her close friends, she wanted to take the time to write something special.

By lunchtime on the last day of school, the only signature Alex had left to ask for was Robbie's. While their relationship was a bit strained because Alex became jealous when she first learned of Robbie's crush on Cougar Radio DJ Kim Carlisle, she still wanted him to sign her yearbook. He was still her friend despite his choice of crushes. She entered the cafeteria near the end of the lunch period and as she walked by, she returned Ted's yearbook to him before sitting at her usual table.

"Alex, just the girl I was looking for," Robbie said to her the minute she sat down, "You're the only one left missing from my yearbook."

"What a coincidence!" Alex replied, "You're the only one left who wasn't signed mine."

As they traded yearbooks, Robbie said, "I gotta jet! I have to return this. Give Travis my yearbook when you're done. I want it back after school." He took a another yearbook off the table and headed out.

The rest of the gang continued on with the lunchtime chatter and Alex found herself stealing a few fries from Travis. It seemed like a typical lunch period but in the back of her mind, she was thinking about Robbie's yearbook and what to write in it.

---

It was during her English class that Alex was still trying to figure out what to write. It was her last class of the day and her last chance to write something. Curiosity overwhelming her, she began to leaf through the other pages to find other people's signatures. One caught her eye: Kim Carlisle's.

**Hey, Poodlehead! (and I mean that in the nicest possible way ) **

**You're something else! Looking back, I find it hard to believe that you could possibly put up with me. In all seriousness, I haven't fully let myself accept our connection...maybe it's because I care too much about my reputation or maybe it's because I'm just a conformist in a way and I'm afraid to stick out...either way, you've helped me see the light and I've decided to focus on what's important. My reputation's only gonna last me another year but the bond we share can last a lifetime, no matter what it is or how it changes...friends, lovers, whatever...that is, if you can forgive me. You have such a warm personality and a kind heart, your smile lights up a room everytime you're in it...I would be the luckiest girl on this planet to have that...have you in my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise I'll work as hard as I can to prove I deserve to know a guy like you.**

**- Kim xox**

Alex gasped softly. Reality was right there staring her in the face in the form of Kim's signature in Robbie's yearbook. There were only two things left to do: write in the yearbook and return it. Finally, she found the right words.

**Robbie,**

**You were there during my highs and my lows and it looks like we survived. I didn't mean to be a total bitch about the whole Kim thing. I guess I was just jealous but now, I know that I haven't lost you...which is good. I'm sorry about our fights and I'm sorry about not supporting you with the whole Kim deal the way you've supported me in the past. All I have to say is: good luck. If Kim is really the best person for you, you deserve to have her in your life. You deserve the best!**

**- Alex**

Alex excused herself from class and headed down the hall with the yearbook she had to return. She had a hunch she knew where Robbie would be...

She walked out of Miss Mitchell's English class and walked down the hall towards the Cougar Radio booth but instead of turning right, she noticed the open door and leaned against the wall to listen in. Soon, she heard footsteps...

---

Robbie had excused himself from his French class and was walking down the hall towards the Cougar Radio booth with Kim's yearbook. As he walked down the stairs, he thought about Kim's words in his yearbook and his response in hers. Was Kim really ready for a relationship with a younger guy?

Once he got to the booth, he found Kim sitting there. He opened the door and entered the small space.

"Hey, Robbie, what are you doing here?" Kim asked, surprised, after looking up from a yearbook she was signing.

He put her yearbook in her lap and said, "I came to return this..."

Kim smiled at him and said, "Did you read yours?"

"Yeah..." Robbie returned her smile then he said, "Look, I forgive you but I know your reputation's important to you and I couldn't ask you to risk that for me..."

"You didn't ask me...I'm choosing to do it on my own."

"What about your friends? What about Waller?"

"Those people do _not _dictate my life, Robbie...not anymore."

"You would still have the summer to change your mind." Robbie brushed a strand of Kim's curly hair away from her eyes with a lopsided smile.

"Do you want me to?" Kim asked in a tiny voice.

"NO!" Robbie blushed as he said in a calmer voice, "I mean...only if you want to."

Kim chuckled. "Relax, McGrath...my question is: how are _your _friends gonna react to us?" she asked.

"They'll just have to deal."

"You make it sound so simple..."

"That's because it is."

Kim stood up and kissed Robbie in an aggressive, passionate way.

After a moment, Robbie pulled away and asked, "What if someone sees us?"

"Everyone who's actually here's in class and even if there's one person in the halls, who cares???"

With a shrug, Robbie went back to kissing Kim.

---

After school, Robbie had one more yearbook to return: Alex's. He waited for her at her locker and smiled as she came towards him.

"Here," she said, handing him his yearbook back.

Robbie handed hers back and replied, "Thanks. Here's yours...listen, I know things have been weird between us..."

Alex cut him off, "Just read what I wrote."

Robbie opened his yearbook and did as he was told with a smile then hugged Alex and said, "Thanks, Alex. That means a lot to me."

"No sweat!" Alex replied, smiling back at him.

Robbie pulled away from the hug and said, "I gotta get going."

"Me too," Alex told him, "Bye!"

The pair may have been heading in different directions but Robbie knew that their friendship just became stronger. They survived their first real big fight and because of that, they've solidified their relationship. Not only that, but he got the girl. For the first time all year, Robbie was the one who got the girl. It was the perfect way to end the school year.


End file.
